


Večer na Kaer Morhen

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, gwent
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Večer na Kaer Morhen

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Kaer Morhen byla toho večera ztichlá. Eskel s Lambertem se vydali na břeh jezera, aby si to vyřídili s partičkou utopenců, která se tam usídlila. Samozřejmě, že by to zvládl bez problémů jen jeden z nich, leč Ciri měla podezření, že prostě chtěli strávit nějaký čas spolu. Sice se neustále hádali, uráželi se navzájem, přesto, nebo možná právě proto, mezi nimi Ciri spatřovala zvláštní pouto, o němž se neodvažovala hádat, jak moc silné bylo. Koneckonců, oni taky nestrkali nos do jejích záležitostí, do jejích tužeb a přání, jež se však snoubila v jedné, jediné osobě, která shodou okolností také momentální sídlila na Kaer Morhen. Jaká náhoda, že ano?

 

Geraltova známost na jednu noc, blízká přítelkyně Yennefer či Lambertova noční můra, lidé kolem Ciri ji označovali všelijak lichotivě i hanlivě, pro mladou zaklínačku ale byla Triss nedostižným zrzavým neštěstím. Ani si nepamatovala, kdy čarodějce tak propadla, najednou jí nedala spát, najednou se jí tváře v její přítomnosti bez výjimky červenaly a na sebejemnější dotek reagovala Ciri přehnaně, v jejích očích až komicky.

 

Ale nemohla si pomoci. Usoudila, že holt zaklínače a čarodějky to k sobě táhne, a to zcela nezávisle na tom, zda je zaklínačem žena či muž. Asi nějaké přírodní zákony, o nichž se nedočetla ve Vesemirových bichlích ani v knihách kněžky Nenneke.

 

Dokonce ani Yennefer se o takovém zákonu nikdy nezmínila, přestože s ním má převeliké zkušenosti, pomyslela si s úšklebkem Ciri, opětovně spokojená se svým rozhodnutím se přesunout z Geraltova nového sídla v Toussaintu právě na Kaer Morhen. Měla radost, že je Geralt s Yennefer šťastný, ale na to jejich věčné souložení už prostě neměla nervy, zvláště když byli schopní na sebe skočit prakticky kdekoliv a kdekoliv.

 

Ciri se otřásla při vzpomínce na moment, kdy je spolu nachytala ve stájích, kam se jen tak šla pomazlit Kelpií, nic zlého netuše, a tam místo toho… Jednoduše o pár hodin později už na vrané klisně cválala pryč z té pohádkové země směr Temerie a stará, dobrá Kaer Morhen. To ještě netušila, koho tam po určité době opět potká…

 

Z deště pod okap, pomyslela si trpce, upila z flašky výborného vína Est Est, jež si z Toussaintu dovezla, dlaní sáhla po balíčku karet a rozhrnula je po desce stolu. Jednu po druhé pak otočila vzhůru a rozdělila na ty s bronzovým, stříbrným a zlatým lemováním podle vzácnosti. Přejela sbírku znaleckým okem a pousmála se. Vskutku neměla pro Gwent nejhorší balíček, a i když jí přišlo trochu zvláštní, že na podstatném počtu karet se nacházejí skuteční lidé, elfové či trpaslíci, které stačili během života ona či Geralt potkat, nikdy se nad tím příliš nepozastavovala.

 

Sama si mohla poskakovat mezi časy i světy, jak se jí zlíbilo, tak co by kritizovala tvůrce hry, která se rozmohla jak v severních říších, tak v Nilfgaardu i Skellige.

 

Zrovna okukovala podobiznu Zoltana Chivae na jedné z karet, když obrovské dveře do síně zavrzaly, načež Ciri pozvedla pohled, aby se jí po páteři prohnala husí kůže v momentě, kdy se k ní v místnosti nepřipojil nikdo jiný než Triss. Ciri měla co dělat, aby nad sebou neprotočila oči, když se na ni čarodějka mile usmála a zaklínačka mimoděk ucítila horko, jež se jí začalo šířit tělem, ale především pak do tváří.

 

Triss došla až ke stolu, oči se jí nejprve zastavily u láhve vína, pak u karet, až opět doputovaly k zeleným hloubkám bělovlasé dívky.

 

"Také jsi propadla Gwentu, jak vidím," poznamenala vlídně. "Nebude ti vadit společnost?"

 

"Vůbec ne," zavrtěla Ciri hlavou, ačkoliv si nebyla jistá, jak moc je tohle dobrý nápad. Alespoň byla vděčná za to, že Triss ji za takový nesmírný poklesek jako karban nesjela nesmlouvavým pohledem a nepočastovala ji jízlivou poznámkou, jak by nepochybně učinila Yennefer. "Ty hraješ?"

 

"Trošku," nasadila Triss naprosto nevinný úsměv, který však Ciri považovala za ten vůbec nejhorší, nejďábelštější… Čišelo z něj, že Triss je všechno, jen ne nevinná.

 

Ciri polkla a sklopila pohled ke kartám, hlavou jí běžela otázka, proč je na hradě jako Kear Morhen po večerech takové horko, přičemž nad odpovědí dumala tak usilovně, že přeslechla vyslovenou nabídku ze strany druhé ženy.

 

"Cože?" zvedla hlavu a zmatečně na Triss hleděla, její ruměnec se ještě prohloubil v momentě, kdy se čarodějčin úsměv pozměnil ve vědoucí. Ciri nepochybovala o tom, že musí být zcela průhledná…

 

"Jestli si nechceš zahrát? Na dvě vítězná kola?" zopakovala otázku Triss, načež položila na stůl vlastní balíček karet.

Bělovlasá dívka měla v hlavě úplně vymeteno, ale vzmohla se přikývnutí. Následně všechny karty s výjimkou velitelské shrnula na hromádku, uspořádala je na sebe, zamíchala a deset si jich rozdala, načež s tichým zaklením dvě odložila stranou a vzala si dvě nové. O moc si nepolepšila, ale aspoň už neviděla tuhle hru jako předem ztracenou.

 

O jednu láhev Est Est a šest her později bylo skóre vyrovnané. Ciri se nestačila divit, jak zdatným hráčem Triss je, měla balíček karet poskládaný výtečně a málokdy s užitím té které karty váhala, výjimkou pak byla ta s podobiznou Filippy Eilhart. Během jejího pokládání na stůl Triss na pár vteřin zvedla pohled k Ciri, oči však vzápětí sklopila a zatvářila se provinile.

 

"Chtělo by to další pití," pronesl Triss takřka okamžitě poté, co její sestavu karet Ciri svou jedinou zbývající přebila.

"Další jsou ve sklepě, ale já tam teda nejdu," děsila se jen té představy Ciri. "Dolů se skutálím jako žok a nahoru už se nedostanu."

 

"Tak půjdeme ke mně, mám tam ještě jednu dvě láhve, co tady nechal Marigold," rozhodla čarodějka, jež nečekala na vyjádření druhé dívky, posbírala karty a vstala od stolu.

 

Ciri sice už delší dobu pociťovala účinky alkoholu, nebyla ale tak mimo, aby nevěděla, co se děje. Triss ji samozřejmě nahoru pozvala, protože tam měla pití a cesta byla jednodušší než do sklepa a zpět, ale…

 

Racionální část mysli zřejmě měla i další argumenty, proč pozvání odmítnout, ale Ciri je odsunula do pozadí. Výborně se bavila a vůbec… Zdálo se jí, že Triss si společně strávený večer užívá, tak proč jej zakončit tak brzy?

 

Musela uznat, že když jen seděla, alkohol na ní ještě tolik znát nebyl, ale s každým dalším krokem si připadala opilejší a opilejší a její zábrany postupně braly za své. Už během cesty se nedokázala koukat jinam než na Trissino pozadí v perfektně upnutých, kožených kalhotách, ať už počínajícím vzrušením či alkoholem jí bylo horko, tváře jí doslova hořely.

 

Svědomí jí namlouvalo, aby se ovládala, krotila a nedávala své okouzlení zrzavou čarodějkou tolik najevo, přesto Ciri po příchodu do pokojů druhé ženy zvládla pouze zavřít dveře, poté už jen zůstala stát jako solný sloup, rozpolcená mezi pochybami a vlastními touhami. Triss jako by tušila, co se v Ciri odehrává, dopřála jí čas a sama se i s novou láhví vína usadila ke stolu, líně se probírala kartami, neposedný pramen rudých vlasů zastrčila za ucho.

 

A onen pramen byl skutečně neposedný, neboť Ciri dobrou minutu pozorovala, jak několikrát opustil jemu určené místo za ouškem a padnul Triss do tváře, která, jak si zaklínačka povšimla, nabrala rovněž narůžovělý nádech. Ciri bušilo srdce jako splašené při pomyšlení, že ten večer, že to všechno… že by Triss… Najednou jí to přišlo všechno tak jasné a očividné, náhle si nepřipouštěla, že by to mohlo být jinak, než že Triss se ji snažila opít už od začátku, hraním Gwentu zmírnit to napětí mezi nimi a třeba i zbavit Ciri nervozity, kdoví…

 

Když Triss opětovně spadl pramen červených vlasů do tváře, Ciri se konečně odlepila od svého místa u dveří, vykročila přímo k druhé ženě a zastavila se až těsně u ní. Tehdy pomalu pozvedla ruku a s nepatrným zaváháním to byla tentokrát ona, kdo inkriminovaný pramen dopravil zpět za ouško čarodějky, dlaň se jí ale z dosahu Triss dávat nechtělo, a tak ji nechala sjel níže, na tvář druhé ženy, něžně vrchní stranou dlaně pohladila její líc, srdce cítila až v krku a splašený tep jí zněl v uších, jakmile Triss ztuhla v pohybu, vzápětí se ale s drobným úsměvem podívala Ciri přímo do smaragdově zelených očích.

 

Snad na vteřinu se k Ciri vrátily pochybnosti, jež se však octly rozprášeny v momentě, kdy Triss překryla svou dlaní tu Cirinu, načež se přes zápěstí dostala až k jejímu předloktí, pohladila je a zamířila výše, přičemž jen z tak jemného doteku se Ciri doslova podlamovala kolena. Vyhoupla se na stůl a sklonila se níže k rudovlasé čarodějce, jejíž ruka se nyní dostala až jejímu rameni a pak na zadní stranu krku, čímž bělovlasou zaklínačku stáhla níže, v modrých očích zaplálo vzrušení.

 

Ciri svou dlaní neopustila Trissinu tvář ani ve chvíli, kdy se zatajeným dechem druhou ženu políbila, zachvění jí proběhlo celým tělem i díky tomu, že ji Triss přes jemnou látku bílé košile pohladila po boku. Užívala si ten pocit, kdy ji líbá žena a kdy ona může líbat ji, navíc když šlo o někoho, koho dlouho zná, komu věří, po kom touží… Už to bylo tak dlouho, co byla s někým takovým.

 

Zajela prsty do červených vlasů, když se z ohleduplného ochutnávání druhých rtů stávala stále vlhčí záležitost, když Ciri do hry zapojila jazyk a Triss jí bez zaváhání vpustila do vlastních úst, jemně se s ní mazlila a zatímco Ciriny ruce se soustředily výhradně na Trissiny rudé prameny, čarodějka bloudila dlaněmi po zádech mladé zaklínačky, po bocích, žebrech, bříšku, dokud se nezarazila v pohybu, jakmile se Ciri odtáhla od jejích rtů.

 

Zelené oči zůstaly po dobu několika vteřin zavřené, Ciri se snažila dát dohromady, především pak skrze pootevřené rty nabrat dostatek kyslíku, načež pohlédla do modrých očí druhé ženy, jež na ni hleděly tázavě, avšak mírně pobaveně. Ciri se pousmála a možná by i něco poznamenala, ale nakonec se rozhodla, že činy jsou lepší než slova, znovu se sklonila pro polibek, jednu ruku opět položila na její tvář, druhou však uchopila čarodějčino zápěstí a její dlaň si přiložila přímo nad pod tenkou látkou košile se skrývající prso.

 

Koutky Ciriiných rtů se opět pozvedly, když Triss v reakci na její gesto okamžitě jejich polibek přeměnila v mnohem vášnivější, slyšela, jak se ostře nose nadechla, a sama vydala tiché, spokojeně zasténání, když ji Triss stiskla v dlani, a kdyby mladé zaklínačce tělo nehořelo neustále vzrůstající touhou, vydržela by v takové poloze klidně hodiny, ale potřebovala jít dál, potřebovala víc a… Triss jí to přesně poskytla, když nyní již bez zaváhání vklouzla rukou pod košili a Ciri se opětovně zachvěla při doteku kůže na kůži, ve hře jejích rtů a jazyků zaniknulo její povzdechnutí pramenící v laskání, jež jí Triss dopřávala na horní polovině těla, využívaje v práci jemné prsty.

 

Pocity vyvolané těmi doteky směřovaly přímo do jejího klína, a přestože Ciri nechtěla nechat veškerou práci na Triss, bylo jí jasné, že k rozepnutí korzetu rudovlasé ženy se ze svého místa na stole nedostane, navíc…

 

Navíc Triss její role očividně nevadila, možná i tohle bylo součástí čarodějčina plánu, možná se celou dobu chtěla dostat do situace, kdy ji Ciri lehce kousne do rtu, jakmile se Trissina ruka jen jako by mimochodem octne na stehnu bělovlasé dívky, jakmile zamíří do jejího klína, jakmile Ciri v pozvání roztáhne nohy a Triss jen pomyslí na vhodné zaklínadlo, jež rozepne přezku na koženém pásku stejně jako jeden jediný knoflík.

 

Ciri sevřela prameny rudých vlasů v dlani, když ucítila dotek přímo ve svých slabinách, nejprve prsty přejely přes vlhkou látku, než Triss vklouzla i pod ni a dostala se tam, kde ji Ciri potřebujovala mít nejvíce. Bělovlasá zaklínačka naposled přejela jazykem přes rty druhé ženy, poté se již jen opřela čelem o to Trissino a soustředila se na slast, kterou jí přiváděla, horko se jí šířilo celým tělem s každým krouživým pohybem, s každou jemnou změnou tlaku, slyšela svůj přerývavý dech a s blížícím se vrcholem otevřela oči, před nimiž měla ty nádherně modré, v nichž zářila touha stejná, která spalovala ji samotnou, periferně pak vnímala rudé rty druhé ženy, její rovněž zrychlený dech…

 

"Triss…" uniklo ji tiché zasténání, stehna se jí třásla vypětím a mozek úplně vypnul, neexistovalo v tu chvíli nic jiného, než vzrušení, slast, touha a Triss… Dech se jí zadrhl v krku, svaly se stáhly v křeči a vlna uvolnění zaplavila mladý organismus, načež jen malátně vnímala, že ji Triss drží za bok a pro jistotu podepírá.

 

Když jakž takž vstřebala sílu orgasmu, narovnala se a úsměv, který spatřila na Trissině tváři, ji naprosto dokonale zahřál u srdce. Neubránila se nutkání se sehnout a zas a znovu čarodějku políbit, přičemž Triss odpověděla Ciriiným rtům jak se patří náruživě, což zaklínačku přesvědčilo o tom, že ještě opravdu neskončily. Ačkoliv k sundání korzetu přistoupí nejspíše až později, stejně si dopřála alespoň krátký dotek na dekoltu druhé ženy, poté se už ale příliš nepozastavovala a šla přímo k věci, za což ji Triss odměnila povzdechem, zmizevším ve spojení jejich rtů.

 

Ciri se pak odtáhla, dlaní jen něžně hladila Triss po tváři, zatímco naslouchala tomu, jak se její dech zadrhává, jak tiché povzdechy rezonují místností, a sledovala, jak vzdáleně její pohled působí, načež se díky práci prstů bělovlasé dívky prohnula čarodějka v zádech a pokojem se roznesl její slastí prodchnutý sten.

 

"Moc pěkné," vydechla Triss, když konečně byla schopná na Ciri zaostřit, drobný úsměv opět zdobil její rty.

 

"Že tohle byl tvůj plán už začátku?" zeptala se Ciri, která si sice nebyla jistá, zda jí Triss odpoví popravdě, ale chtěla to aspoň zkusit.

 

"Byla jsi tak průhledná, ale tak nerozhodná, že jsem to musela vzít do vlastních rukou," pokrčila Triss rameny, avšak aby podpořila svůj argument, s citem stiskla stehno bělovlasé dívky.

 

"Ještěže tak…" musela Ciri připustit, že bez iniciativy Triss by dnes k ničemu nedošlo, za což jí byla nesmírně vděčná, neboť jen při malé vzpomínce na chvíle nedávno minulé se opět zachvěla.

 

Inu, hraní Gwetu očividně nemusí vést jen ke ztrátě všech peněz a cti, ale i k něčemu mnohem, mnohem příjemnějšímu…


End file.
